Why Eggnog Should Be Alcohol Free
by bananaslugboy
Summary: America drank too much eggnog and confessed his love for Iceland in front of the whole world...then he passed out. So what happened the next morning?


America woke up that morning with his head on the floor of Spain's living room and the words "Lover Boy" written across his cheek in sharpy. Last night, he thought regretfully, had been a mistake.

In all fairness he hadn't known that the eggnog being served at this year's Christmas party was alcoholic when he decided to chug three large glasses of it in a row...and he hadn't been particularly sober when he loudly professed his undying love for the Republic of Iceland in front of the whole world...and he wasn't exactly in a position to defend himself from the invisible Norwegian troll that clobbered him in the face and knocked him out cold shortly after said declaration, but still, last night had been a mistake.

So when America sat up for the first time that day and squinted through the headache pounding in his eyes sockets at the many drunken, passed out nations that littered the floor, he did so with every intention of making a b line for the exit. But as fate would have it, he wasn't so lucky.

He had only managed to stagger forward a few feet when he was intercepted by the very platinum blond he wanted to see least right now.

"America?" Iceland whispered.

"Iceland?" America croaked, "What are you doing up?"

"I've got no reason not to be," Iceland said, "I'm not hung over like the rest of you, I'm just here because my ride was to drunk to take me home last night," he paused thoughtfully before saying, "You know America, you should really get going before my brother wakes up. He's not too happy with you right now."

"Yeah I know," America mumbled, nodding grimly, "I was just on my way out."

"Wait!" Iceland exclaimed, grabbing the other nations arm as he started to leave, "before you go I just wanted to ask, did you mean all those thing you said last night?"

America blushed. There was no good way to get out of this was there?

"Uh, um, yeah, I guess I did," he said with a gulp, "you're pretty swell guy Icy. I hope you know that."

Iceland smiled at him. It was a faint smile, the type that's hard to see in a dark house in the early morning when you're hungover and your glasses are on crooked, but a smile nonetheless.

"You know something America? You're a pretty swell guy too."

And before America knew what had hit him he had been pulled down to the icelanders eye level, and there lips were touching and oh my god, _oh my god Iceland was kissing him._

He had only just regained his bearings enough to kiss back when a sharp voice rang out across the quiet room.

"What the hell are you doing."

America could feel Iceland's body go rigid at the same moment that his did and their lips broke apart like a jigsaw puzzle.

"M-morning Nor, did you, uh, sleep well?" Iceland warbled meekly.

"Don't good morning me, I have a hangover, you know I'm not having a good morning. Now what that hell are you doing kissing that fucking Yank?" Norway growled.

"Do you want some coffee? I'll go make you some coffee."

"Don't deflect my question little brother."

But Iceland was already out of sight and rattling around in the kitchen, leaving the flustered and hungover American he had just kissed to fend off his pissed off and even more hungover Norwegian sibling.

"Hey man he kissed me first," America reasoned, putting up his hands in defense as Norway glared at him.

"Only because you seduced him!"

"I really didn't sed-"

"Yes you did damn it! I've told Iceland that you're no good, but does he listen? Of course not. You and your damn American wiles have corrupted him!"

"Would you stop yelling? Some of us here have a fucking headache."

"Listen you insolent lit-"

"Coffee's ready!" Iceland sing songed as he waltzed back into the room and presented a pair of liquid filled mugs to the bickering men.

America was about to tell Iceland to come back when they were done arguing, but Norway seemed to have other ideas. He took the mug in both hands and proceeded to gulp the scaldingly hot liquid down like it was water.

Once the coffee was gone Norway stood there contemplatively, staring into his mug the way a tea reader would.

"Sorry about that," he murmured after a few minutes, "I'm kind of grumpy in the morning before I have coffee."

America stared at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah, kind of. Jezz man what the hell."

"He's an addict, can you tell?" Iceland quipped.

"Oh shush," Norway scolded, "Listen I really am sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way. If you two want to be together then you can."

"It wasn't really up to you, but thanks anyways you old geezer," Iceland snorted, "by the way America, did you want your coffee?"

"Oh, um, yeah, sure,"

'well' America mused as he sat down next to Iceland at the dining table, hands curling around his coffee mug, 'maybe last night wasn't as big of a mistake as I thought'.

* * *

 **AN: Good conflict avoidance skills ya got there Iceland, really top notch :P**

 **This is just a quick drabble based on a tumblr ask, hope you liked it!**

 **And yes, I'm still working on Building Love Out of Legos, this was just a quick break. You should get your next chapter soon!**

 **Reviews are welcome as always!**


End file.
